Kitty Love
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Alec finds a stray neko on his way home one night. He takes him in and of course love blossoms.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: I decieded to try my hand at writing a NekoMagnus fic.I apologize in advance if its kinda bad or I stop writing it. (PS I've been on a TMI idea binge lately so that's the reason for all the fanfics that keep coming out lol.) I do not own the characters. Just some OC's.

1\. Lost Kitten

Alec yawned as he walked down the street to his apartment. He was tired and sore from all the training he had done that day.

He stopped hearing a loud crash from the alley and squinted a bit to look down. He turned on the flashlight he kept on his keys and carefully walked down the street.

What he saw tugged at his heart strings. Hard. It was a Neko curled up against the brick wall of his building. He looked way to thin to be healthy, scars covered his bare arms and there was a tear in his ear.

"Hey there," he said softly kneeling down next to him.

The Neko looked at him startled and looked around before pointing to himself. It was kinda cute.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing..." He frowned.

He didn't see a collar. No signs of ownership. He was guessing he was abandoned possibly.

"No home..." His voice was scratching. Probably a cold.

"Do you want to come home with me?" Alec offered. "You shouldn't be sleeping out here in this weather."

"You...you want me to come home with you?" He asked.

Alec nodded.

"O...Okay..."

-  
"...are you going to have sex with me?"

Alec looked up from the pan he was cooking in at the Neko sitting across from him at the counter. He was a bit taller than Alec bit thin enough that some of his clothes fit him.

Cleaned up he was a very pretty and attractive Neko. Black silky smooth hair, caramel tanned skin and yellowish green eyes. Alec guessed he was a south Asian marble going by his ears and tail. He could probably confirm it of he took him to a vet. His age however was a bit of a mystery.

"No...why would you think that?"

"The last man who took me home...he wanted to have sex with me...so I clawed him and he beat me..." He sipped some more of his tea.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I even left the front door unlocked. You're free to leave any time you like," Alec told him.

He went to the cabinet and got down plates for them. He wished he'd had something more filling but he had forgotten to go grocery shopping. Again.

"What's your name?" He asked.

He gave him a larger portion.

"Magnus Bane...that's my birth name..." He answered.

"It's nice to meet you Magnus. I'm Alec," he smiled warmly.

He set down a plate in front of him and got him a fork.

"You can go ahead and eat," Alec assured him.

The Neko nodded and picked up his form eating quietly. He jumped flinching slightly as the phone started ringing and Alec gave him an apologetic look as he went to pick it up.

"Sorry," he blushed a bit and answered the phone quickly leaning against the couch.

"Sorry? Who are you saying sorry to?"

"I have a guest," Alec answered. "What is it Jace?"

"A guest? Is it a girl? It's she hot?"

"Jace."

"Mom wants you to come to dinner Sunday. It's mandatory."

"What time?"

"Seven."

"Tell her I'll be there."

He hung up cutting off whatever perverted comment his brother was going to say and turned the volume on the phone down.

He walked back over and seeing that Magnus was finished with his plate slid his own over.

"I can't take your food..." Magnus nudged it back.

"I'm not really hungry," Alec slid it back. "Go ahead."

Magnus nodded a little and Alec gave him a reassuring smile as he started to clean up. He dried the last of the dishes.

"Can I ask what happened to your ear?"

"O...Oh...my um last owner got mad and cut it with sewing scissors..." His ears lowered a bit. "She said I was a very bad kitty who needed to be punished for interrupting her."

Alec frowned. People.

"Did...did I say something wrong?"

"What?" Alec shook his head. "No, I was just thinking about your owner. That was very wrong of her to cut your ear like that...do you have any other cuts or bruises?"

He had let Magnus take a shower by himself. He didn't want to scare him off.

The man's hand automatically went to his arm and he looked down.

"Can I see?" Alec asked softly.

He have a slight nod and rolled up his sleeve. His left arm was haphazardly wrapped with dry blood staining the cloth. Which meant he had tried to clean it himself.

Alec got the first aid kit and sat down next to him. He carefully unwrapped it and tossed the bandages in the trash.

The wound looked like someone had cut open a small part and dug around in it. It wasn't to infected but judging by the way he wasn't flinching meant there was some nerve dams he possibly.

"...I was getting the chip out..." Magnus murmured softly watching Alec work. "They put one in me...I hated it..."

Alec nodded and carefully cleaned the wound as best as he could and wrapped it with fresh gauze.

"Why are you helping me?" Magnus asked looking at him. "Most people either want my kind as sex slaves, or to hurl insults and abuse..."

"I wanted to help you," Alec answered. "Are you tired?"

Magnus nodded and pulled his sleeve down.

"Would you be opposed to sharing my bed? For sleeping purposes only. My couch is just all around terrible for sleeping in and I doubt you'd be comfortable."

Magnus quirked a small smile. "I'm part cat. We sleep anywhere. I don't mind the couch."

Alec chuckled. "If you're sure. But I'll leave my bedroom door open just in case."

Alec got up and got him some blankets and a pillow out of the hall closet and made up the couch for him. Magnus was a bit too tall for his frame to fit it but he somehow made it work.

He laid down and curled up and was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Alec covered him with the blanket and turned out the lights and made his way to his bedroom leaving the door open like he told him.


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: I decieded to try my hand at writing a NekoMagnus fic.I apologize in advance if its kinda bad or I stop writing it. (PS I've been on a TMI idea binge lately so that's the reason for all the fanfics that keep coming out lol.) I do not own the characters. Just some OC's.

2: Settling In

Alec stumbled out of his bedroom the next morning bleary eyed and tired. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a long drink.

He walked over to the couch and found Magnus sprawled on his stomach, legs hanging off the end of the sofa, ears twitching every so often and tail peeking out under the blanket.

Alec reached down and stroke one ear softly. Silky smooth. It took him a minute to register the fact that Magnus was purring. The sound was low but loud.

He pulled his hand back and Magnus opened his eyes making him blush embarrassed.

"Sorry..." Alec apologized.

"Why?" Magnus asked confused as he sat up. His voice was still scratchy and rough.

Alec noticed he had lost his shirt in the middle of the night.

"I should've asked if I could pet your ears."

"I don't mind if you pet me...you're very gentle."

Alec nodded a little and drank some more of his coffee.

"Are you hungry? I need to run by the grocery store to pick up some more food, but I could make breakfast when I get back." Alec told him. "Or brunch."

"Really?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. "Anything you don't like or are allergic to?"

"Cinnamon...I'm allergic to cinnamon..." Magnus wrinkled his nose a bit.

"Got it...Feel free to explore or watch tv. I'll be back in a bit alright?"

Magnus nodded as Alec finished his coffee and pulled on a sweatshirt and grabbed his wallet and keys. He watched him leave and the sound of the lock turning and clicking.

Magnus found that the sound didn't bother him like it usually did. He liked this Alec. He was very kind and sweet. And pleasing to the eye.

Magnus stretched out on the couch and buried his face into the pillow as sleep once again called his name.

He awoke some time later to the sound of key in the lock and voices. Two voices. One he recognized and one he didn't.

His ears automatically flattened against his head and he tensed a little.

First Alec walked in. He seemed distracted momentarily forgetting Magnus was there on the couch. Followed by a shorter blond male.

Everything about the blond put Magnus on edge. He noticed Magnus as soon as he stepped into the apartment and smirked turning to Alec.

"So this was your company?" The blonde asked. "Didn't think you were into the whole Neko lifestyle."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Jace. I found him in the alley, injured and freezing," Alec told him.

The blond, Jace, walked over and Magnus growled narrowing his eyes as he reached out to touch him. He even hated his teeth. He may have been around the block a few times but his teeth were one of his best assets. Always kept in top shape. His canines always sharp.

"Jace...I don't think that's a good idea..." Alec warned.

Jace however ignored the warnings and pulled his hand back sharply a few seconds later cradling it.

"Damn thing bit me," he glared at Magnus.

Magnus shrunk back as Alec walked over and looked at Jace's hand. He hoped he hadn't done anything wrong.

"It's hardly deep. You'll live," Alec told him. "Magnus did give you a warning growl. You should've listened."

"Magnus? What kind of name is Magnus?"

"It's his name."

"Dumb name for a pet."

"He is not a pet Jace. He is a person just as much as you and I."

Magnus blinked shocked. He hardly ever heard anyone speak about him like that. None of his past owners thought he was a person. Just some thing to be used and played with like a toy.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You still gonna spar with me tonight?"

"Can't. I have to work at the clinic. Catarina's short staffed."

"What are you going to do about i- I mean him?" Jace caught himself.

Magnus was getting the impression that Alec was the alpha male here.

"Bring him with me. See if she can look him over. Make sure he's alright."

Jace cast another glance at Magnus and Magnus bared his teeth again.

"Get a muzzle for him or something while you're at it..." Jace smirked at Magnus.

He hissed venomously at Jace. "Maybe he should get a muzzle for you." His voice was still rough and it hurt to hiss but the satisfaction of seeing the hint of fear in the blonds eyes made it worth it.

Alec laughed and Jace sputtered and flipped the brunette off before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Magnus relaxed as soon as he left and looked over at Alec. He was chuckling to himself now and repeating what Magnus had said amused.

He used it as a time to study the human. He was tall, not as tall as Magnus, with raven black hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. He had taken off his sweat shirt leaving him in a pair of black sweats. He had a large tattoo on his chest and a few on his arms. He was muscular. Strong. He screamed alpha male.

Alec walked over with their plates and sat down next to him. Eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast for Magnus. Proteins, carbs and meat.

Alec handed him a fork and grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels before settling on the news and leaned back eating his breakfast with one hand the other laid across the back of the couch. His fingers brushing the nape of his neck every so often.

Magnus finished his breakfast, happy to have something in his stomach and took their plates to the kitchen once Alec finished his own.

The dark haired male protested at first but Magnus assured him that he wanted to wash the dishes for him.

"I have to start getting ready for work. I will see if I can find something for you to wear...do you want to shower again?"

Magnus shook his head and watched Alec go into his bedroom and return with some sweats and a long sleeve sweater.

"These should fit you," Alec handed them to him. "I'm gonna take a quick shower so you can change in my room alright?"

Magnus nodded and took the offered clothes as Alec disappeared into the bathroom.

He took off the other clothes and caught his reflection in the mirror hanging on the door. He didn't like what he saw. He was too thin, too bony, his hair was flat and lifeless. Scars covered his whole form. He felt disgusted. He hated mirrors.

He put on the clothes and tied the drawstrings and sat on the bed. Alec walked out freshly showered and dressed twenty minutes later.

"Ready to go?"

Magnus nodded and stood up. His shoes at least were the one thing that weren't complete shit.

* * *

Catarina, turned out to be someone Magnus had met before. She was a very nice doctor.

"I hope you don't mind...I was wondering if you could look him over for me," Alec told her.

"I'd be happy to," she smiled and scratched Magnus under his chin earning a loud purr. "He's been due for a check up."

Alec nodded. "He has a bad gash on his left arm as well. He mentioned something about a chip."

The woman nodded and took out Magnus's file. "I'll come get you once I've checked him out."

Magnus watched him leave a little sad that he wasn't going to stay, but understood that he had to work. He followed Catarina into one of the examination rooms and put on the offered hospital gown.

He knew the routine by heart. It was one routine he didn't mind.

"Let's start with the blood tests alright?"

He nodded and held out his arm. He hated needles, he also hated diseases. He was one of the lucky few who wasn't crawling with parasites.

He was thankful Catarina made it as quick and painless as possible. She checked the wound on his arm next and wrote a prescription for antibiotics and cleaned it and redressed it again for him.

"Open."

He opened his mouth and she checked out and made a few more notes.

"Now I'll need you to lay back."

He did as told and stayed still while she examined him. Her heard her pen as she wrote notes.

"I'm going to go get Alec now alright?"

He nodded and sat up. She left shutting the door behind her returning moments later with Alec.

"Aside from some bruising, Magnus is okay. He still needs to eat more, he's not malnourished by any means which is good. I wrote a prescription for some antibiotics for the wound. His lymph nodes were a bit inflamed so I'm going to write down some antibiotics for that as well as some lotion that will clear the scarring. I'm running a few blood tests to make sure there's nothing internally wrong and I'm going to give him a few vaccines."

Alec nodded. "I'm glad to hear that he's okay." He smiled at Magnus.

Magnus smiled back his tail flicking a little.

"I'll let you know the results of the blood test before you leave. For now, Magnus can stay with you if you like. After he gets dressed of course."

Alec nodded. "I'll wait for you in the hall alright?"

Magnus nodded back and both of them left. He got dressed again and folded the gown and stepped out into the hall.

* * *

Magnus glanced up at Alec. He has his head pillowed on his lap as they watched TV. Alec was watching what looked like a soccer game, Magnus was more or less paying attention.

He yawned and stretched a bit. His joints popped from being in one position for too long. He felt good. He was full of fish and French fries and ice cream.

"Sleepy?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded and shifted around a bit so he was facing away from the TV and closed his eyes. Alec ran his fingers down his back gently and Magnus shuddered purring softly as he fell asleep.

He could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: I decieded to try my hand at writing a NekoMagnus fic.I apologize in advance if its kinda bad or I stop writing it. (PS I've been on a TMI idea binge lately so that's the reason for all the fanfics that keep coming out lol.) I do not own the characters. Just some OC's.

Comments are always welcome :)

3: Sick

Magnus woke up the following morning feeling like death wormed over. First he was to hot, then he was too cold. Freezing really.

He practically purred and promptly coughed as a result when Alec ran his fingers through his hair soothingly. His hand felt nice against his hot skin when he felt his forehead and made a sound of worried surprise.

"Magnus?" Alec knelt down next to him. "I'm gonna get the thermometer okay?"

He managed a pitiful mew as Alec pulled his hand away and got up. The human came back a few moments later.

"Can you open your month for me?"

Magnus managed a small nod and parted his lips. Alec carefully put the thermometer in his mouth and he closed while Alec grabbed the phone. He started to fall asleep again. He was so hot. He whimpered when the thermometer beeped vaguely hearing as Alec spoke quietly on the phone. He took the thermometer out and looked at it before setting it aside.

Magnus curled up more on the couch and opened his eyes a little watching Alec talk on the phone nodding and listening to whoever was on the other end of the phone. He hung up after a bit and set the phone down before walking back over to Magnus.

"I'm gonna pick you up now alright? Think you can wrap your arms around my neck?"

"I…I think so…" Magnus whimpered hoarsely.

Alec nodded and carefully lifted him off the couch and Magnus tried to wrap his arms around his neck and instead settled for grabbing his shirt. He carried him to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

"Are you hot?"

Magnus nodded.

"Let's get these off then."

Magnus panicked as Alec reached for his shirt.

"I'm just going to take off the shirt. You'll feel much better." Alec said gently.

Magnus bit his lip and relaxed letting him take his shirt off and setting it aside. He liked the rush of cool air and curled up a little bit.

Alec ran his fingers through his hair gently.

Magnus closed his eyes and relaxed more.

"I need to run out an pick up some medicine for you. Think you'll be okay?"

Magnus nodded and curled up more under the sheet. Alec gave him a fond smile and got up closing the bedroom door behind him.

Magnus woke up to the sound of keys clicking. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times shifting under the blanket covering him.

Alec was typing on his lap top and drinking a cup of coffee. His legs resting on the bed. He glanced up and smiled seeing Magnus awake.

"Hey sleepy head," he set the lap top aside and sat up. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…" Magnus rubbed his eyes a little bit.

"I have some medicine for you to take and I got you some soup if you're up for eating," Alec told him picking up the small bottle on the night stand.

Magnus eyed the small bottle cautiously. He had groan cautious of lots of things that he couldn't see.

Alec held out the bottle for him to see. "It's not even open yet."

True to his word the bottle was still sealed with the plastic covering. Cup still attached and everything. Magnus nodded and watched him open it and read the directions.

"I'm sorry about the taste… I tried to find bubblegum but they were all out. The store clerk said this was the next best thing."

"It doesn't matter…I've had worse…." Magnus gave him a small smile.

Alec frowned when he said this and shook his head.

"People can be such bastards," he muttered pouring the liquid into the small cup and handing it go Magnus.

Magnus grimaced at the taste and handed the small cup back licking his lips.

"You hungry?"

Magnus nodded and started to get up to follow but Alec stopped him.

"I'll get it for you."

He smiled and stood up. He left and came back a few minutes later with a container and a spoon. Magnus's stomach growled at the sound and he blushed embarrassed as he sat up more and leaned back against the pillows.

Alec sat down and carefully took the lid off and set it on a tray next to him and laid it in Magnus's lap and handed him the spoon.

"I got chicken and noodle. The best remedy for any illness. Well speaking to just a cold or the flu."

"Wanna watch TV?" Alec asked getting up.

Magnus watched him curiously as he walked over to a cabinet and opened it. Another TV. A little smaller than the one in his living room but still a flat screen.

Alec held out the remote to him.

"You can pick something for us to watch."

"A…are you sure?"

Alec nodded. "Yep."

Magnus hesitantly took the remote and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels before settling on something he actually knew a little about and liked. He settled back a little and started eating some soup.

"You like project runway?" Alec asked coming back with a plate.

Magnus wrinkled his nose at the smell. He never was a fan a baloney and was content with his soup. He nodded a little bit.

"One of my past masters…she liked to watch this lot and I'd watch it with her sometimes…" he answered.

"Was she nice?"

"Sometimes…she got into drugs though…cocaine mostly…she was a real bitch when she was high," Magnus forgot to catch himself and glanced at Alec for his reaction.

Alec only nodded. "Did most of your owners ask you to call them master?"

"Sometimes…" Magnus answered.

"Did they hurt you?"

Magnus nodded mutely and pushed around the soup with his spoon. He didn't like speaking about the mean ones. The masters. He shuddered a bit at the memories.

"I'm sorry," Alec reached over and took his hand rubbing soothing circles into his palm. "we don't have to talk about this anymore. I didn't mean to upset you." He glanced over at the bowl. "Are you finished for now?"

Magnus nodded and let the spoon sit in the bowl. His stomach felt a little queasy from eating too much too fast.

Alec nodded and took the bowl and put the lid back on it setting it aside and moving the tray. Magnus bit his lip a little and fumbled a bit with the blanket.

"Everything alright? Do you need something?" Alec asked.

"I…I'm cold…" he answered. "Would…could…"

"Do you want me to hold you?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded a little bit. Alec smiled and set his empty plate aside.

"I can do that."

He took off his shoes and moved to the other side of the bed and got in with him laying on top of the covers. Magnus took the invite of his open arms and hunkered down into his side with his head on his chest.

Alec's arm wrapped around him and gently stroked his ears. Magnus purred softly. His throat felt much better and it didn't hurt as much. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of the TV.

* * *

Alec glanced down at the sleeping neko curled into his side. He looked much better than he had that morning. He was still warm, but not as warm as he was before. His voice was much better too.

He grabbed his phone as it started buzzing and carefully disentangled himself from Magnus and answered the phone as he walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him.

"Hello?"

"Jace said you took in a stray."

"Hello to you too Izzy."

He sat down on the couch and stretched out a bit. "And I did…I couldn't just leave him outside. He would've frozen to death."

"But Alec, he's a neko. He bit Jace."

"Jace had it coming to him. Magnus didn't want to be touched and Jace did it anyway. He's really a sweet heart Izzy. Trust me on this."

"He could be a Krispy crème donut for all I care Alec. I don't like this…what if he suddenly attacks you?"

Alec sighed. He loved his sister, he really did, but sometimes she really got on his nerves. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If you don't believe why don't you come over Thursday and meet him," he offered.

"Fine. I will."

He pulled the phone away from his ear as she hung up. "Love you too."

He tossed his phone on the couch next to him and ran his hand through his hair and got up going to the kitchen to clean up. He finished and changed out of his clothes into some boxers and a t-shirt and got back into bed.

Magnus rolled over and automatically curled against him tucking his head under his chin. His ears tickled him a little bit and he smiled wrapping his arms around him.

He didn't care what they said. Magnus was a sweet heart no matter what anyone tried to tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

A\N: I decieded to try my hand at writing a NekoMagnus fic.I apologize in advance if its kinda bad or I stop writing it. (PS I've been on a TMI idea binge lately so that's the reason for all the fanfics that keep coming out lol.) I do not own the characters. Just some OC's.

Comments are always welcome :)

4: Shopping Day

"We are going to go shopping," Alec said. "You can't keep wearing my clothes."

Magnus nodded in agreement. "And you only wear black…" Magnus pointed out.

"I do not wear just black," Alec rolled his eyes and smiled. "We can go after breakfast. You can get whatever you want."

"Really?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and took some eggs, bacon and sausage out of the fridge. "Really, is there anything you like to do?"

 _Making my owners happy,_ was the automatic thought that popped into his head but he had a feeling Alec wouldn't accept that as an answer.

"I like reading about history," he answered.

"We can go by the bookstore, pick up a few books if you like. Anything else?"

Magnus shook his head and watched him cook. Alec hardly paid attention while he did it but he never managed to burn the food and it always came out tasting amazing.

Alec set a plate down in front of him and handed him a fork before fixing his own plate and sitting down next to him. Magnus happily tucked into his food. His tail thumped against the stool as he ate. He looked over when he heard Alec chuckling to himself quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You're cute. No matter what I food I give you, you act like it's a five course meal, it's cute."

Magnus blushed a little. "I was always fed more than enough food by my owners…I know I'm skinny but it's just because I have a fast metabolism. And I like your food. It tastes good…some of my owners couldn't cook to save their lives, it was always takeout and I'd get sick…and then they'd get mad…so I taught myself how to cook…I'm not as good as you though…but I'll cook if you want me to."

Alec smiled. "I'm sure you're a fantastic cook."

* * *

"Well lookie what we go there boys."

Magnus looked up from his spot on the bench to find four young men standing around him. His ears instinctively flattened.

"Aren't you a pretty kitty," one of them smirked. "Whatcha reading there?"

"History book on the Dutch…" Magnus answered cautiously.

He flinched as another one tugged his ripped ear and pulled away sharply, sliding down the bench more. He didn't want trouble and they were looking for it. He hoped Alec came back soon. One of them blocked his left and another took his right, the two remaining stood in front of him.

"Nice clothes you got there. Did you steal them?"

He assumed this one; the one asking all the questions was the ring leader. He wasn't very tall, but he was muscular.

"No…my…My owner bought then for me…" he lied.

Alec never officially adopted him. Yet.

"Then where's your collar?"

"It's getting fixed…it broke…" he lied again hoping they'd buy it.

"Magnus?" He looked up at the sound of his name and recognized the voice. "Hey, leave him alone you losers."

The guys all grumbled and flipped the guy off before getting up and walking away. Ragnor sat down next to Magnus on the bench.

"You okay?"

"I was handling the situation…"

"You looked like you were going to try and bolt," Ragnor pointed out. "Which would've been a stupid mistake."

Magnus rolled his eyes and reached up to rub his ears. It stung a little and he hissed quietly as he pulled his hand away.

"Sorry I took so long, there was a long line at the stand and oh…is this a friend?" Alec asked looking up from the drinks he was carrying.

Magnus nodded. "This is Ragnor. He's a neko but is currently incognito at the moment." Magnus pointed to the hat. "It's the only way people like us can go anywhere and be left alone."

"Tell the whole world why don't you," Ragnor huffed a bit and looked Alec over. "You didn't tell me your new owner is Alexander Lightwood…"

"Well gee Ragnor, I didn't know I had to tell you every time I changed owners. Let me set a reminder in my phone to make sure to call you every time I get a new one," Magnus deadpanned looking at the other neko.

"Smart ass."

Magnus gave him an innocent look. "Me? A smart ass? Sweet pea you wish you had my smart ass~"

"And that is my cue to leave. It was nice meeting you," Ragnor said standing up.

He tugged Magnus's tail in a playful manner causing the other man to hiss and glare at him and rub his tail before he walked off.

"Sorry…" Magnus apologized. "He's just a really close friend is all…"

Alec smiled. "You don't have to apologize. You never have to apologize for something like that." He handed him his drink and picked up the bags. "Is there anything else you'd like to get?"

"Could we look in the beauty store?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. "Lead the way. I'm not very good at the whole beauty thing."

Magnus smiled and lead him to one of his favorite beauty shops in the mall and went straight for the nail polish and glitter. He liked looking at the different colors. Sometimes Camille would paint his nails for him.

"Do you want to get a few?" Alec asked walking over.

"Could I?" Magnus looked over hopeful.

Alec nodded.

Magnus looked back at the colors. He picked out a few of his favorite colors; hot pink, blue, purple, red, and a glittery one.

"Anything else?"

Magnus snagged a few bottles off the shelf and nodded.

He followed Alec over to the counter and set the contents down so the cashier could ring it up. He stood next to Alec and looked around.

"Your pet doesn't have a collar," the cashier told Alec.

"Oh he-"

"It's getting fixed…" Magnus interjected. "The clasp broke…I'm sort of clumsy…" Magnus flattened his ears against his head.

"We have collars in the back, wouldn't want to get a fine," the cashier looked back at Alec. "You can leave the stuff here while you go get one."

"I'd be fined if you weren't wearing a collar?" Alec asked walking with Magnus.

Magnus nodded and walked over to one of the shelves and grabbed the cheapest one he could find. He would no doubt chaff his skin, probably give him a rash. He was allergic to pleather, not deathly thank goodness, but rashy allergic.

Alec took it reluctantly and Magnus could see that Alec did not agree with this in the slightest. He paid for the beauty supplies and the collar and put it around Magnus's neck before they left, grabbed his hand and walked muttering under his breath.

* * *

"Let me get that thing off of you," Alec said. "You didn't have to pick the cheapest one. You deserve a higher quality then some cheap pleather knock off."

He tossed the collar into the trash can once he got it off and Magnus rubbed his neck. Alec dropped down on the couch and covered his face with his hands. Magnus bit his lip and walked over and sat on his knees next to him.

Magnus hesitated a moment before moving closer and putting his hands on his knees and nudging them a part settling between them. Alec moved his hands from his face looking a little confused. He leaned forward and caught the zipper of his pants with his teeth and pulled gently and worked the button open.

"Magnus…you don't have to…"

"I want to…"

Alec helped him get his jeans off. He was already hard, Magnus licked his lips. He was nice, big, thick.

"You can grab my hair if you want, I don't mind," he told him leaning forward and licking the tip.

Alec shuddered as he took him into his mouth slowly. Magnus took a few deep breaths and sat up a bit more holding onto Alec's knees. He took him inch by inch before he touched the base. He bobbed his head as he sucked purring low to create vibrations.

Alec groaned and thrust his hips a little reaching down and curling his fingers into Magnus's hair. He was petting and tugging at the same time.

"Fuck," Alec swore and stopped thrusting his hips as Magnus sucked and licked.

He could tell he was getting close. He was throbbing his mouth as he sucked. Magnus purred and Alec came with loud groan. Magnus swallowed and sucked until he was finished and sat up tucking him back into his boxers.

He licked his lips liking the salty but somewhat sweet taste that lingered. Alec pulled his pants back up and ran a hand through his hair. He blushed a little.

"Did you like it?" Magnus asked.

"I…I did…" Alec answered nodding.

Magnus smiled pleased. "Good."

Alec shook his head and smiled back and rubbed his ears gently. "You're too adorable you know that. I don't know why anyone would want to hurt you." He said more to himself then Magnus.


	5. Chapter 5

A\N: I decieded to try my hand at writing a NekoMagnus fic.I apologize in advance if its kinda bad or I stop writing it. (PS I've been on a TMI idea binge lately so that's the reason for all the fanfics that keep coming out lol.) I do not own the characters. Just some OC's.

Comments are always welcome :)

5: Adoption

Magnus yawned as he woke up. He stretched and looked around finding the bedroom empty. His ears flattened bummed and crawled out of bed. He changed into something to wear. A pair of purple skinny jeans and a long sleeve sweater. He was glad he had remembered to cut a hole for his tail. That would've been uncomfortable.

Magnus heard voices out in the living room. Alec's and a females. Young he guessed. He cautiously stepped out and conversation ceased.

"Morning," Alec smiled. "This is my sister. Isabelle. Isabelle. This is Magnus."

Isabelle and Alec could pass for twins. Same black as night hair and pale skin. Alec's eyes however were much bluer than hers. No one had eyes like Alec's. He gave a small smile and sat down next to Alec. She looked him over critically. Nose wrinkled before looking back at Alec.

"Dad's going to flip when he hears about this."

"He doesn't already know?"

Alec laid his arm against the back of the couch. Fingers brushing the nape of Magnus's neck. He purred. Alec seemed to do it when he was going to be upset or upset. Not that Magnus's minded.

"Jace figured you'd come to your senses and take him to a shelter. You know how dad feels about them."

Alec rolled his eyes a little bit. "I don't care what dad thinks...I keep telling you Magnus is harmless."

"He bit Jace!"

"He didn't want to be touched Izzy. Did you want Jace to touch you?"

Magnus shook his head. "I don't like being touched by people I don't know."

"So that makes it okay?"

"I warned him Izzy. He didn't listen and he got bit. Serves him right."

"So you're going to take this...things, side over your own brother?" Isabelle asked. "Some stray you picked up in an alley?"

"Guess so," Alec answered.

"Ugh. You're hopeless Alec. I pity the girl who has to date you. I really do."

Alec sighed as she left and Magnus winced as the door slammed.

"I seem to have caused trouble again..." He looked down.

"No you haven't," Alec shook his head. "My family isn't always so open minded...could be why I haven't told them I'm gay yet."

He continued petting the back of Magnus's neck. He stopped after awhile and stood up.

"I'm going to go for a run to clear my head...will you be alright here?"

Magnus nodded.

Alec pulled on his sweatshirt and grabbed his keys. With a promise of being back around and hour later he shut the door behind as he left. Magnus got up and locked it after him.

He had an hour to kill. He cleaned up a bit. Putting the dirty clothes in the hamper, washing and putting away the dishes and set the timer on the coffee pot for when Alec got back.

His mind wandered to last night. His pants almost instantly growing tighter. He reached down and palmed himself gently. He wormed his hand down his pants and shuddered a little as he stroked himself.

He held onto the counter with one hand the other moving faster as he stroked. He bit down on his lip as he came and wrinkled his nose a bit. He washed his hands and went to the bedroom, took off his jeans to clean himself off and changed into a clean pair making a mental note to ask Alec about the laundry.

He curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Alec tossed his keys into the bowl on the table by the door as he walked into the apartment and shut the door. He sniffed the air and his stomach growled at the wonderful smell.

"I made lunch," Magnus grinned pleased.

"It smells amazing, let me go wash up," Alec told him.

He went to the bedroom and changed into fresh clothes and washed his hands before going to the kitchen.

"I made spaghetti."

"It looks so good."

Magnus handed him a plate and a fork which Alec readily accepted and took a bite.

"Holy crap. This is the best spaghetti I've ever had."

"You're just saying that..." Magnus blushed a little and ate his own.

"No I'm serious. This is really good. Were did you learn to cook like this?" Alec leaned against the counter and ate his food.

"My third owner. He was going to culinary school...I was 17 when he adopted me. He mostly liked to keep me around because he said I was pretty to look at...he wasn't a very good chef though," Magnus wrinkled his nose. "I tried his food but it was terrible. He taught me, but I guess I had the patients and better skill than him in the kitchen. He got mad and took me to the pound."

Alec nodded. "Sounds like a dick...how old are you if you don't mind me asking."

"I just turned 19 a few weeks ago."

"You're so young."

"How old are you?"

"24."

"That's still young."

Alec chuckled and finished his plate and got a bit more. Magnus smiled pleased he's done something good and finished eating his own before putting his plate in the sink.

Alec couldn't help but watch him as he moved. He wasn't as skinny as when he'd first found him almost a week ago. His color had returned fully and it made his eyes stand out. The clothes he wore did wonders to show off his well toned body. He was very beautiful. Probably why he had been adopted so many times.

He knew people had sex with Neko's. It wasn't illegal if you were their owner. But Alec hadn't adopted Magnus. He was still technically a stray. He had three more days to keep him before he would he required to take him to a pound if he didn't adopt him.

Alec looked down as Magnus's tail brushed his hand as Magnus bent over to put the dishes away and his mouth went dry. He tore his gaze away as the phone started ringing and he grabbed it happy for the distraction.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi. I'm Georgia, I work for the New York Times. I was hoping I could speak to you about your father's-"

Alec hung up. He didn't care if it was rude, he never liked journalist and while at one point he did like his father, nowadays, he didn't.

"I want to kiss you."

Magnus looked confused. "You don't have to ask..."

"No, I do have to ask. I don't own you, you're not my pet. You're as much of a person as I am..." Alec told him.

Magnus shook his head. "You don't have to ask because I want you to..." He blushed a bit. "I didn't have to suck your cock last night but I did because I wanted to..."

Now it was Alec's turn to blush. He was hesitant at first. He hadn't been with many men, never a Neko. It was his first kiss all over again.

 _It's now or never_ , he thought reaching out and cupping his face and kissing him softly.

The kiss itself started out slow. He had to lean up a bit because of the slight height difference but it was nice. Magnus relaxed against him letting him lead. The kiss deepened and Alec pulled him closer as it started to heat up. He pulled back leaving them both panting a little.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay..." Magnus blushed.

"Are...are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. If you want me to stop just say so."

Magnus nodded and Alec kissed him again. Magnus purred nipping his bottom lip gently and sucking. He started guiding Magnus to the bedroom. He laid down on the bed and Alec removed his shirt watching as Magnus took off his own.

"Gorgeous," Alec raked his gaze over him and quickly got rid of his sweats and got on the bed.

Magnus lifted his hips as Alec got his pants off and they resumed kissing. He ran his hands down the other man's side earning soft purrs in response.

"We should stop..." Alec pulled back a little looking at him.

"Do you want to?" Magnus asked playfully nipping at his neck.

"No...but I don't-"

Magnus put a finger to his lips to shush him and rolled them so he was on top and slid off his briefs, Alec's following suit.

"I promise I want this as much as you do," Magnus assured him.

Alec nodded and got the condoms he kept in his bedside drawer quickly taking out a small packet and tearing it sliding the latex on his length.

Magnus spread his legs more above him and leaned down to kiss him as he lowered himself. Alec managed to keep himself from coming right then and there. He was so tight and hot and it felt so damn good.

"Mo...move...ple...please," Magnus panted.

Alec wasted no time as he started thrusting, the Neko moaning loudly as he did meeting each of his thrusts. He held onto his waist as he sat up kissing him, his fingers pinching and pulling his nipples gently.

The kiss became a sloppy mess of teeth, and tongues, Magnus mewling and purring with each thrust. Alec wrapped his hand around his member and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts wanting to bring him to release.

He could tell Magnus was holding it back as if waiting for permission. Alec files that away for another time and kissed him softly.

"You don't need my permission to come," he murmured biting his neck and sucking.

Magnus came moments later with a small cry arching his back as his tail went rigid curling at the end. It trigged Alec's own and he bit down harder mostly by accident and stayed still for a bit to catch his breath before gently pulling out and taking the condom off tying it and throwing it in the trashcan next to the bed.

Magnus moved to get up but Alec stopped him. Instead pulling him back down and wrapping his arm around him.

"Would it be alright if I adopt you?" He asked running his fingers through his hair.

"You want to adopt me?" Magnus asked.

"I want to do a lot of things with you," Alec admitted. "Namely what we just did, times a million, but I want to adopt you so you'll have more freedom. So you won't be couped up in the apartment all day."

"I'd like it if you adopted me," Magnus nodded. "You're the nicest owner I've had..."

"What were your others like?" Alec asked.

"When I was younger...they just treated me like a common house cat really. I mean I would do meager chores but it was just like a pet only if I messed up I got hit...I had one owner who had me from the time I was about 12 to about 15. He noticed how I was getting older and maturing, that was the first time I was ever used as a sex pet. I ran away and when he found me, he beat me and sent me to the pound. I was shuffled around a lot, I was with the chef when I was 17, Camille when I was 18 so that makes you my 10th owner..." Magnus answered counting on his fingers.

"And I plan to keep you," Alec told him. "I'm not going to let anything had happen to you ever again. First thing tomorrow I'm going to get the adoption papers then we'll get you some new identification cards and a few other things. You'll have total freedom with me."

Magnus nodded. He knew Alec was trying but Neko's were never free. They didn't have that right. He curled up a bit more and closed his eyes.

Alec kissed the top of his head and carefully got out of bed and got a wet cloth to clean them up with before getting back into bed and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A\N: I decided to try my hand at writing a NekoMagnus fic.I apologize in advance if its kinda bad or I stop writing it. (PS I've been on a TMI idea binge lately so that's the reason for all the fanfics that keep coming out lol.) I do not own the characters. Just some OC's.

Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth: I have read it and I need to catch up on it but that's where i got the idea to try and write my own.

Comments are always welcome :)

6\. Comfort

Magnus dug around in his pocket for the spare key Alec gave him as he walked up the stairs to the apartment. It was nice not being couped up inside. Not that Alec had officially adopted him, Magnus was free to go anywhere he pleased as long as he wore his collar and made sure he had his owner card on him. He used this new found freedom to go grocery shopping because Alec was terrible at keeping his fridge stalked and Magnus did like to eat.

He unlocked the door to the apartment and stepped inside to find two sets of eyes looking at him. His ears instinctively flattened against his head. One pair was Alec, and the other he assumed to be his father as he looked like an older of Alec.

"You brought this into your home?"

"His name is Magnus and yes. I did, because it's my home. My home that I own and pay the damn bills for."

"No son of mine is going own a piece of trash like that."

"He is not trash. And he is mine and I will do whatever the fuck I want with him and you can't tell me otherwise."

"This isn't over..."

Magnus managed to step aside as the older man almost pushed past him. Alec clenched and unclenched his fists taking a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Alec-"

He shook his head and went into the bedroom shutting the door behind him. Magnus closed the front door and went to put the food away in the kitchen.

* * *

Magnus poked his head into the bedroom and found Alec sitting up in bed with his lap top, the lights off and his face only visible from the light of the computer screen.

"You know you can ruin your eyes that way..." Magnus stayed in the doorway.

"They were already shot," Alec shrugged. "I'm sorry about earlier...I try not to let him get to me but he's just such an ass and then he started going on and on about all this stuff and-"

"It's okay..." Magnus walked over and got in bed next to him. "What are you writing?"

"It's blog I have, I like to write about things that happen to me, one of the main reasons my dad likes to come over. He hates that I keep sharing things that happen between us and my family. And he hates that I've been writing about you."

"You've written about me?"

"A few times, just how I found you and how you're doing...people seem interested, a few weirdo's have asked if I'm looking to make a quick buck by leasing you out, not that I would do that sort of thing."

Alec closed his lap top and set it aside. Magnus leaned over and nuzzled him. "I can think of some way to help you feel better."

"I'm not really in the mood..."

Magnus's lips quirked in a semi smirk. "I wasn't talking about sex mister."

He got up and held out his hand. "Come with me."

Alec sighed but took his hands and allowed himself to be led out into the kitchen. He watched Magnus go to the freezer and take out a tub of ice cream as as well chocolate sauce and sprinkles.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked.

"I am making you a sundae," he answered. "The best way to feel better."

"I shouldn't eat that..."

"You know you want to~"

"I do...I really do..." Alec nodded and grabbed a spoon taking a bit of ice cream.

Magnus smiled and handed him the bowl and put the ice cream back in the freezer along with the chocolate sauce and sprinkles.

"You're not going to have any?"

"I can't...I'm lactose intolerant. I'll get sick."

"I'm sorry...did your owner's know?"

"Didn't really stop them..." Magnus answered with a slight shrug. "Do you like it?"

"I can't stop eating it," Alec smiled taking another bite. "This is a pretty good way to feel better. Course there are other ways."

"I only know of ice cream and sex..." Magnus admitted.

"Well, there's watching movies and eating popcorn, reading, playing games, going for walks, that sort of thing," Alec answered putting his empty bowl in the sink.

"I like watching movies," Magnus nodded a little.

"Why don't we go out and rent a couple then? And we can get some popcorn," Alec offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's been awhile since I was able to watch a movie with some more than attractive company. And we can pick up something that may allow you to have ice cream."

Alec laughed a little bit and smiled. "You're so cute you know that."

Magnus blushed a little bit. "Thank you..."

Alec gave him a chaste kiss and grabbed his coat. "Shall we head out?"

Magnus nodded and pulled on his own following him.

* * *

"We should do this more often," Alec said gently stroking Magnus's side.

"Sex or watching a movie?" Magnus asked looking up at him.

"I like the idea of both," Alec answered smiling. "If you ever not want to have sex...You're always welcome to say no. I won't force you or anything."

Magnus moved closer and kept his arm around him. "I know, but I like having sex with you...You're not like the others. I have nothing against sex, I love sex, any time anywhere, against any surfaces," he blushed a little. "I don't even mind having rough sex either. But's its just different with you."

"Different in a good way?" Alec asked gently stroking his tail.

Magnus nodded. "Very good."


	7. Chapter 7

A\N: I decided to try my hand at writing a NekoMagnus fic.I apologize in advance if its kinda bad or I stop writing it. (PS I've been on a TMI idea binge lately so that's the reason for all the fanfics that keep coming out lol.) I do not own the characters. Just some OC's.

Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth: I have read it and I need to catch up on it but that's where i got the idea to try and write my own.

Comments are always welcome :)

7\. Camille Belcourt

"Are you Alec Lightwood?"

Alec looked up to find a blond woman looking at him over the rim of her brown tinted sunglasses. She was dressed in a low cut white sweater with black jeans and four inch heels and a fur lined coat.

"I am..." he nodded a little. "Can I help you?"

She opened her mouth and the noise that came out make him cringe as she let out a high pitched squeal and suddenly wrapped her arms around Magnus as he walked over with their coffee. He froze at the action, his ears flattened against his head. He squirmed free and moved over to Alec still holding the coffee. The blond woman pouted a bit.

"Maggie. It's me, Camille," she said.

"I know who it is. I'm not stupid..." he mumbled drinking some of his own coffee.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Alec asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll give you ten thousand dollars for him," she answered.

"He's not for sale, and even if he was, he's worth way more than ten thousand dollars," Alec told him.

"Fine, name a price and I will pay it," she said taking out her wallet.

"What part of not for sale do you not get?" he asked. "I get that you're blonde but don't tell me you're stupid too."

Magnus snorted a bit in amusement.

She frowned.

"What would you want with him? You're father hates things like him and you're not gay so it's not like you'd get any sexual pleasure with him around and he's completely useless half the time so-"

"I've never slapped a woman before but I might make an exception," Alec threatened. "First of all. Magnus is not a thing. He is a a person the same as you and me albeit with a few extra parts. He is not useless and if you refer to him as an 'it' 'thing' or any sort of noun other than his name I will not be responsible for my actions are we clear."

She huffed. "This isn't over." She turned on her heel and walked away.

"Bitch..." he muttered picking up his coffee.

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet..." Alec said setting his lap top aside. "What's wrong?"

"You should've let her take me..." Magnus replied hugging his knees to his chest.

"I thought you didn't like her..." Alec frowned.

"She'll do anything to get what she wants...she may be clean now but when she used to get high..." he shuddered a bit and shook his head.

"Magnus...what did she do to you?" Alec asked moving to sit next to him.

"It's not what she did...it's what she let happen..." he answered softly. "She promised that when she adopted me nothing bad was going to happen ever again...I...I thought we were happy together. She was always so sweet and nice and I admit that for a brief moment I was in love with her...but then she got into drugs and she changed...when she ran out of money she started letting people use me...and not all of them were interested in sex...she just barely kept me alive and I hid every time she tried to get me to take it...when you found me, she was planning on selling me for more drugs...she had burned the adoptions papers and when she went out I...I ran..."

"She burned the adoption papers?" Alec asked.

"If I was found or the men she was selling me to decided to got arrested and found me, she would be arrested for purchasing the drugs if they gave her up..." Magnus answered. "And she would go to jail."

Alec ran a soothing hand through his hair and rubbed his ears gently. "I'm not going to let her take you and sell you for god knows what." He told him. "Why don't you go lay down, you look a bit shaky...I'll come get you when dinner's ready okay?"

Magnus nodded and got up hugging his book to his chest and went into the bedroom closing the door behind him. Alec sighed and reached for his lap top and frowned when there was a knock at the door. He got up and went to answer it.

"Are you Alexander Lightwood?" the man asked.

"I am...why?" he asked.

"You've been served," the man answered.

"I beg your pardon?" Alec raised an eyebrow and took the papers.

"I'm just the messenger. Be in court at ten a.m on tomorrow and bring the pet."

Alec shut the door after the man walked off and looked at the papers in his hand and read them over. The name on the bottom. Camille Belcourt in loopy handwriting.

* * *

"You're upset..." Magnus frowned sitting in Alec's lap.

"No I'm not..." Alec lied.

"Yes you are. I'm part cat. We sense these things," Magnus said nuzzling him.

"What's wrong?"

"That woman...Camille...she's suing me because I apparently threatened her life and because you are apparently stolen property. We have to go to court tomorrow for the hearing..."

"I'm sorry..." Magnus looked down.

"It's not your fault," Alec said shaking his head.

"Yes it is...if I didn't run away this wouldn't have happened..." Magnus replied.

"If you hadn't have run away you could be very well dead or at least close to," Alec told him cupping his face. "I do not regret taking you in and adopting you. And I don't want you to regret running away. You have nothing to regret."

Magnus nodded a little.

Alec gave him a soft kiss and felt him relax and smiled. He moved his hand to the neko's lap and slowly began stroking him through his pajama pants. He was earned with a few purrs as he started to pant a little. Magnus burried his face into Alec's neck purring and mewling. Alec kissed the shell of his ear and nipped it playfully. Magnus arched a little as he came and breathed deeply blushing a bit.

"You didn't have to..."

"I wanted to," Alec smiled and gave him another kiss. "We should get to bed if we want to be up bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow morning. We can stop by and get a coffee on the way. You can go clean up and I will be there in a bit alright?"

Magnus nodded and got up and went into the bedroom. Alec wiped his hand off with a tissue and tossed it in the trash before getting up and going after him.


	8. Chapter 8

A\N: I decided to try my hand at writing a NekoMagnus fic.I apologize in advance if its kinda bad or I stop writing it. (PS I've been on a TMI idea binge lately so that's the reason for all the fanfics that keep coming out lol.) I do not own the characters. Just some OC's.

Comments are always welcome :)

8\. New Friends and Legal Aid

Magnus tugged nervously at his collar. He liked this one. It was made of simple blue velvet material that looked more like a choker than a collar with a small star shaped ID tag. He liked it because it didn't hurt his throat and it matched Alec's eyes.

"You ready?" Alec asked fixing his tie. "You can stare at your pretty reflection later."

Magnus rolled his eyes and pouted playfully. "But how can I not stop and stare. I look fabulous."

Alec smiled a bit and walked over. "You can look all you want later. We're going to be late if we don't leave now."

Magnus nodded and pulled on his coat and put his hands in his pockets. He wanted to hold Alec's hand but knew he couldn't. Not in public anyway. He was just his pet. His ears flattened a bit at the thought and his mood depleted slightly.

"Ready?" Alec asked.

He nodded and followed him out of the apartment.

* * *

"Excuse, you're Alexander Lightwood right?"

"I swear to the angels whatever it is I didn't do it," Alec said looking up at the man who approached him. "And if you're a reporter, then you can just fuck off."

"Eh…I'm not a reporter, but I'm glad to see that we share the same views. I'm Jem Carstairs, a lawyer. I was hoping I could speak to you."

"I have nothing better to do…apparently I was served but evidently my accuser never showed up," Alec said standing up.

"Great. How about coffee in my office? I have a friend so…I'm sorry I forgot to ask you name…" Jem said looking at Magnus.

Magnus blinked and looked at Alec.

"You don't need my permission to tell him your name," Alec assured him.

"Magnus….Magnus Bane…" he answered.

"Nice to meet you Magnus. I have a neko too, his names Will and he gets kinda lonely while I have to work. Maybe you could keep him company for me?"

"You bring your neko to work?" Alec asked.

"Well it's either bring him with me or risk having to get my couch refurbished again, he's kinda hyper and hates when he's not the center of attention," Jem smiled. "He hangs out in the room next to my office."

"Is he nice?" Magnus asked curious.

"He is very nice," Jem nodded.

He led the two down the hall and knocked on a door a few times before stepping inside.

"Will? Are you skulking around in here?" Jem asked walking into the room.

"I do not skulk, I prowl," a young man answered standing in front of the small group with his hands on his hips. "Who's this?"

"This is Alexander and this is Magnus. I thought the two of you could hang out for a bit while Alexander and I talk," Jem offered.

"And then you'll come play with me?" he asked looking at Jem.

"Yes. I will come and play with you," Jem chuckled.

"So…Magnus…what kind of name is that?" Will asked looking at Magnus as the two men walked out and shut the door.

"My name," Magnus answered.

"You can stop looking like you want to bolt…are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"A little…I was too nervous to eat anything this morning…" Magnus sat down in one of the chairs and took off his jacket.

"Something happen?" Will asked walking over with some bottles of water and snacks.

"One of my past owners…she tried to sue Alec because he wouldn't let her buy me off of him…" Magnus answered.

"Was she bad?' Will asked.

He nodded a little bit. "I'd prefer not to go back to any of my old owners if I can help it…Alec's the nicest one I've ever had…" he smiled a bit. "What about you? Jem seems really nice."

"He's great," Will grinned. "He's sick sometimes though…which sucks, but he's always nice to me and feeds me treats."

"Have you been with him long?"

"He adopted me almost five years ago off of a friend of his. They couldn't afford to care for me anymore…so he adopted me and we've been happy ever since."

"Has um…do you-"

"Have sex?" Will asked.

Magnus nodded and picked up his water to take a drink. Will was attractive Magnus noted. He had black hair and violet blue eyes and pale skin. He wasn't Alec but Magnus wouldn't have been put off if he and Will met with different circumstances.

"We do yes…I like to top though," Will answered nodding. "What about you and Alec?"

Magnus nodded. "He's a lot nicer than the others."

"You've had more than one owner?"

"I've had…a few…."

"Wanna fool around? We could wrestle," Will offered changing the subject.

"Wrestle?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You know, play fighting?"

"I'm not much of a fighter…"

"Come on, one game? Whoever's pinned first wins?"

"…I guess…"

* * *

"How long have you had Magnus?" Jem asked handing Alec a cup of coffee.

"I adopted him a few days ago…I found him in the alley behind my apartment almost two weeks ago. He wasn't in bad shape though he told me he had run away that day. The woman who had me served was his last owner before me. She tried to buy him off me yesterday."

"Ah. Makes sense, you don't really Magnus's type running around here," Jem nodded. "Is he from overseas?"

"That's what my gut says," Alec answered. "So um, why did you want to talk to me?"

"I uh…I stumbled on your blog. I saw your posts about Magnus and read some one's you wrote about your father. You have quite the vocabulary."

"It's got me in trouble more times than I'd like to admit…"

Alec chuckled a bit.

"I was hoping you'd let me represent you…just in case this whole thing with Magnus's owner gets blown out of proportion…Camille Belcourt, she's a very influential woman…"

"From what I hear she's a drug addict."

"She's a top model, and fashion designer…she's going to hire a top lawyer to spin what happened way out of proportion."

"And you want to represent me? Why?" Alec asked. "I'm not afraid of her."

"No, but you should be…she's a vicious woman. She'll do whatever she wants to get what she wants," Jem told him. "Magnus, was her prize."

He handed Alec a few pictures and magazines. "Where she went, he went."

Alec set down his cup and took the pictures and Magazines and looked through them. He was right. Everywhere Camille was, Magnus was with her with a diamond studded collar and a silver chain leash wrapped around her dainty wrist.

In most of the pictures she was smiling and keeping him close. He looked like he was smiling, but it wasn't reaching his eyes.

"So, it's not me you want to help…but Magnus?" Alec set them down.

"Both of you…Magnus seems to genuinely like being with you and you like being with him. The look you give him is the same look I give Will. You love him."

"And my entire family hates him…my father is threatening to disown me. My little sister swears that Magnus is a devil in disguise because he bit my other brother because Jace tried to pet him and Magnus didn't want to pet…my mother just gave me a disapproving look the entire time I was at dinner. He is the most adorable and sweetest person I have ever met. And it pisses me off that someone would do something like this."

Jem nodded. "Has your court day been moved up?"

"Yeah. Not til two weeks from today," Alec answered.

"Why don't we get together? The four of us and we can try to work a case against whatever they're going to claim. I'll need to talk to Magnus as well. Get his side of the story," Jem grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down some things. "This is my cell phones, and home phone. Call me and we can set up a time to meet up."

Alec nodded and took the paper. "Sounds great…I should get Magnus home, he doesn't seem to like the court house too much."

Jem stood up and walked out with him. Both men paused at the sound of a loud thud and Jem opened the door to the room.

Magnus was sitting on a straining will with a triumphant look. Ears twitching as he smiled.

"I win again."

"I see you two are getting along," Jem smiled. "But you're going to have to say goodbye for now."

"Aw…but we were wrestling…" Will whined.

"I know. But Magnus has to go home now. You two can play again soon okay?"

Will pouted but nodded and he and Magnus stood up. "Maybe next time you'll let me win."

"I think your ego is fine enough without me throwing a fight," Magnus said putting on his coat.

"Every ego needs a little boost now and then," Will smiled putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yours is boosted enough," Magnus replied walking over to Alec.

"I will give you a call later if that's cool," Alec told Jem.

"We get home around eightish," Jem nodded. "So any time after that will be fine."

"Great. I will call you around that time then," Alec said.

"I look forward to it," Jem smiled.

* * *

"Someone's all tuckered out," Alec chuckled as Magnus curled up next to him. "Probably from all that wrestling with Will huh?"

"And wrestling with you," Magnus closed his eyes and yawned. "But I prefer our form of wrestling. I like smelling like you."

Alec smiled and pet his ears. "I like our wrestling too…Jem's going to ask you a few questions when we go over on Monday…I'll be there with you, okay?"

Magnus nodded. "Okay…"

"If you want to stop talking, then just tell us and we'll stop okay? Jem doesn't want to make you upset or uncomfortable."

"If you're there I'll be fine," Magus admitted opening his eyes to look at him. "I feel safe with you…"

"Good. I want you to be safe, if I ever do anything that makes you feel otherwise, you can tell me," Alec told him.

"You worry too much," Magnus said leaning up to kiss him and getting back on top. "I'm very well equipped to handle myself when I don't feel safe…it's an automatic response you know."

"I know…but I don't want to hurt you," Alec said running his hands down his sides.

He traced a scar with his thumb. "You're too gorgeous to be hurt."

Magnus blushed a little and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I know I'm gorgeous but I like hearing you say it."

Alec kissed him. "I will you tell you're gorgeous as many times as you want me to. That's a promise."


	9. Chapter 9

A\N: I decided to try my hand at writing a NekoMagnus fic.I apologize in advance if its kinda bad or I stop writing it. (PS I've been on a TMI idea binge lately so that's the reason for all the fanfics that keep coming out lol.) I do not own the characters. Just some OC's.

This one doesn't focus to much on his family, but I will be adding another more in depth chapter about them soons :)

Comments are always welcome :)

9\. Playdates

"Thanks again for letting Magnus stay with you tonight. I'd take him with me but I don't know what my family would do if I brought him…" Alec sighed.

"I don't mind. Will was getting a bit lonely so and between you and me I'm more likely to get some work done if he's occupied with someone else," Jem smiled.

"I wrote down my cell info and everything so just call or text me if something happens. I also wrote down his doctors number and he can only have dairy if he takes his lactose pills. You might have to bribe him to get him to eat them."

Jem nodded and took the bag. "You got it. Anything else I should be worried about?"

"He's mostly good at saying if somethings wrong or not, if he wants to call me he can," Alec answered. "If I get lucky I might be able to leave around tenish."

"Got it. Want to say goodbye?"

"If I say goodbye again I might not be able to leave…"

"That's understandable. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

Alec waved before leaving and going over to his car and getting in.

* * *

"So you plan on keeping it then?" Robert asked picking up his glass.

"He is not an it dad. His name is Magnus and I would prefer it if you would call him by name. I wasn't just going to let him starve and die or get sent to the pound. Just because you don't advocate for Neko rights doesn't mean I have to follow in your line of view."

"On the contrary, the fact that you have adopted him helps me, if I have the votes of all the neko supporters in the area then I have the mayoral election in the bag. And I can use the two of you to get those votes."

"You honestly expect me to help you lie to people?" Alec said shaking his head. "I'm not going to let you use Magnus to gain the upper hands in an election. I won't do it. Find your own way."

Alec shook his head and walked out of his office and downstairs to the family room and sat on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Alec glanced over at Max and shook his head. "Nothing. Just the usual. Where's Jace and Izzy?"

The younger Lightwood shrugged and offered Alec another controller. "I dunno. Wanna play?"

"Sure why not," Alec nodded and sat down next to him on the floor.

"So um…did you really buy a neko?" Max asked.

"I did yeah," Alec answered. "He's really sweet."

"How come you didn't bring him?"

"Well…Izzy and Jace don't like him and I'm afraid that they might do something to hurt him."

Max nodded. "Can I meet him sometime?"

"Course you can," Alec smiled. He reached over and ruffled his hair.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Jem asked getting Alec a cup of coffee.

"Not as bad as I had hoped," Alec answered. "My dad wants to use Magnus as a publicity stunt to get more votes. Not that I'd let that happen. My brother kept making rude comments, my sister thought it was a grand idea to join in. My mother drank and my little brother hid in his room. A normal family dinner at my place."

Jem gave him a sympathetic look. "Well Magnus was a real gem. He and Will spent most of the time outside in the snow. They decorated the tree too. I took some pictures if you want to see."

"I would love too," Alec smiled.

Jem got up and grabbed his lap top and sat back down pulling up the photos and showed Alec. Alec had to admit that Magnus looked really happy. Some shots were of Will and Magnus when they weren't looking at the camera.

Some of them were with the two neko's looking at the camera. Will with his arm around Magnus and Magnus leaning and smiling. He felt a pang of jealousy seeing the tow of them together. Magnus seemed so comfortable around Will and he still walked around on eggshells half the time he was with Alec.

He looked at the others. Will and Mangus sitting on the living room floor drinking hot chocolate. The two of them curled up on the floor with a knitted blanket covering them. Magnus resting with his head tucked into Will's neck.

"Maybe this could be a regular thing," Jem said bringing Alec out of his thoughts.

"Like playdates?" Alec asked looking up.

"I think it'd be good for both of them," Jem answered.

Alec nodded. "Sure. Will could come over to my place sometime. It's not huge or anything, I'm saving up to buy a bigger place. But it's big enough for two full grown neko's."

Jem smiled. "That'd be great. I hate having to leave him with a sitter when I have to go on business trips. I've been guilty of setting up those nanny cams to check on him. Some people are just terrible at their jobs."

"I work from home so Magnus is with me pretty much all day," Alec admitted. "It would be good for him to have more social interaction. I know he has another friend he hangs out with some times. And he goes out to buy groceries and such but other than that he's always with me."

Jem nodded in understanding. "Yeah. It sucks most places aren't as Neko friendly as some. I'd let Will go out on his own more, but it's the people I'm more worried about. He can be a bit of a sarcastic ass," he chuckled. "That mouth of his will get him in trouble one day."

Alec smiled. "But you wouldn't trade him for anything in the world would you?"

"I wouldn't," Jem nodded. "He is the best thing in my life and I love him they're going to have to pry him from my cold dead hands."

Alec chuckled as he felt arms around him and a head against his back. "Speak of them and they shall appear."

"Will was hogging the blankets. I got cold," Magnus mumbled nuzzling him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Alec sighed wrapping an arm around him.

"Do you wanna stay over? It's pretty late," Jem said.

"I don't want to impose," Alec replied.

"It's no imposition really," Jem told him. "I have a guest room that never gets used and it's dark and snowy. I'd feel bad if something happened."

Alec looked over his shoulder and saw Magnus asleep again and nodded. "I doubted I'd be able to get him in and out of the car anyway."

Jem stood up and put their cups in the sink. "It's just upstairs. First door on the right."

Alec nodded and carefully picked up Magnus and followed Jem's directions and laid Magnus on the bed and took off his shoes setting them on the floor.

"Jeans…off…" Magnus tugged at his pants groggily and Alec took them off, not without some difficulty, and folded them setting them aside.

Alec took off his own shoes and pants and got in bed wrapping his arm around Magnus as he curled against his side, his tail brushing Alec's leg and his head on his chest and pulled the blanket up to cover them.

He kissed the top of his head and turned out the lamp letting sleep consume him.


	10. Chapter 10

A\N: I decided to try my hand at writing a NekoMagnus fic.I apologize in advance if its kinda bad or I stop writing it. (PS I've been on a TMI idea binge lately so that's the reason for all the fanfics that keep coming out lol.) I do not own the characters. Just some OC's.

Sorry for the long wait, but I give you a long chapter~

Comments are always welcome :)

10\. Friday's 

Magnus yawned as he woke up and stretched raising his arms above his head. His ears twitched and he wrinkled his nose at how dirty he felt. He crept out of bed careful not to wake Alec and went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and took off his clothes purring as he stepped under the spray and grabbed the body wash Alec picked up for him at the store.

He washed up and dried off with a towel before pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and poked his head out making sure Alec was still asleep. The human was still snoring softly sprawled out in bed. He crept over quietly and sat back down on the mattress and reached out brushing some of Alec's hair back.

Alec shifted a little bit in his sleep. Magnus glanced down and subconsciously licked his lips seeing the bulge in his boxers. He kept his eye on Alec as he pulled them down and leaned down taking him into his mouth slowly.

He started sucking rolling his tongue over the head. He took him deeper into his mouth relaxing his throat and purred softly. He smiled when he saw Alec watching him through sleepy half lidded eyes. He kept going bringing him to release and sat up licking his lips.

"Well good morning to you too," Alec sat up his voice a bit deep from still waking up.

"Morning," Magnus smiled and sat back on his knees.

"And how did you sleep?" He asked pulling his boxers up.

"Like a cat who ate a very delicious canary~" Magnus answered.

"What shall it be for breakfast then? Home about some waffles?" He offered.

"Waffles sound delicious," Magnus answered.

"Everything is just delicious to you today isn't it," Alec leaned forward and kissed him. "I will shower and make breakfast and then we'll go to the clinic alright?"

Magnus nodded and sat back so Alec could get up. He grabbed some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom emerging ten minutes later smelling a bit like Calvin Klein cologne in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"What are these?" Magnus asked sitting at the counter and picking up a newspaper and looking at the listings.

"Oh…I was thinking we could move into a bigger place…" Alec answered. "There's a place in Brooklyn that's not too far from the clinic and is just the right amount of distance from my parents that I can open a window and not feel suffocated."

"Are your parents really that bad…?" Magnus asked setting the newspaper aside.

"My father is a state senator running for Mayor. Very conservative, very republican, very anti-gay and very anti-neko. My mother is…she believes that if I were to be gay or if any of her children were gay, she claims 'it's just a phase' or 'you don't know what you're feeling' so when I was 18 I moved out."

Magnus opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the doorbell. Alec dried his hands off with a towel and went to answer it while Magnus slipped off to the bedroom.

"Mom needs you to watch Max," Isabelle said handing him his back pack.

"Why didn't mom call me then?" He asked opening the door wider for Max to walk into the apartment.

The twelve year got a glass from the cabinet and poured himself some juice..

"Because mom's busy. She said she'll pick him up on Sunday. Have fun," she waved before walking back down the hall.

He sighed and shut the door to the apartment and turned around dropping the backpack on the couch. Magnus stepped out of the bedroom and Max looked over.

"Don't worry. Just my little brother Max," Alec told him.

"I'm not like Jace," Max added. He smiled. "I like your eyes."

Magnus sat back down in his seat and took his coffee from Alec taking a small sip. He glanced over at Max who was busy talking animatedly to Alec. He had shorter black hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a pair of black wire frame glasses.

"Slight change of plans," Alec said.

"Hmm?" Magnus looked back at him blinking.

"Do you think you could stay here and keep an eye on Max for me? It won't be long just a couple hours?"

"You want me to watch him?" Magnus asked slowly. "I mean…you know I'm," he pointed to his cat ears.

"And that means you're unable to watch a child?" Alec teased.

"I can watch children…" Magnus stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm not a child, I'm 12," Max pointed out.

"Right. Just go to the park or the movies or something, I may not like the idea of collars but at least show off the one I bought you," Alec gave him a pleading look. "Please? I'll make it up to you."

Magnus wrinkled his nose at the mention of the park. "Why don't we ask Max what he wants to do." He looked at the younger Lightwood.

"Can we go to the book store? They came out with the next books in this manga I'm reading and Simon's working today. He said he'd give me a discount," Max smiled.

"I can do bookstores," Magnus smiled.

"I can drop you guys off on my way to work," Alec said taking down plates.

"I suppose I will go and put on the collar then," Magnus replied getting up and going to the bedroom. He found it under the bed and felt a little guilty for not putting it someplace nicer and put it around his neck before walking back out.

"Syrup?" Alec asked as he sat back down.

He nodded and poured a little on his own waffles and took a bite. He coughed a little bit as he suddenly purred.

"Sorry…I wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked…" Max apologized looking a little sheepish.

"It's okay…" Magnus smiled. "Alec does the same thing."

"I do not," Alec replied.

"Yes do you~" Magnus finished off his breakfast and got up to put his plate in the sink. "I'm going to go and change into something more book store appropriate."

He went to the bedroom and pulled on a pair of grey skinny jeans with a dark blue sweater a pair of boots and one of Alec's shirts. He put on a little make up and fixed his hair before walking out again.

"Ready?" Alec asked picking up his bag.

"Oh you know, as ready as I can be under the circumstances," Magnus answered.

"Do you have your cell phone?" Alec asked Max.

"Yes. It's fully charged, I will call you if anything happens," Max told him. "Don't worry."

Alec nodded. "If you guys plan on leaving, let me know, if not I will pick you at 2 then we can grab a little lunch."

Both nodded in agreement and followed Alec out of the apartment and down stairs to his car. He dropped them off in front of the book store and watched them go in before heading to the clinic.

* * *

"So how's Magnus doing?" Catarina asked as Alec walked over to the front desk.

"He's good. He looks better than ever," he smiled. "I got him some of that shampoo you mentioned. He hates the smell but he likes how silky it makes his fur so."

"That's good," she smiled. "Don't forget he's due for another checkup soon."

"I know. I have it marked on the calendar so I don't forget."

"Alright. You can tell the first patient of the day I am ready to see them," she told him.

He nodded and picked up the charts.

* * *

"Is Alec nice to you?"

Magnus looked up from the book he was reading. "He is very nice to me," he answered. "He's nicer than most of my old owners."

Max nodded and peeked around the corner again and looked away before the guy at the counter could see him. Magnus leaned over a little and smiled sitting back.

"You didn't mention your friend was a neko," Magnus smiled.

"I didn't think it was relevant…" Max blushed a little.

"He's bound to notice you if you keep doing that," Magnus pointed out. "Just go ask him about the manga you mentioned earlier. Strike up conversation."

He stood up and shook his head. "You young Lightwood, need a little push in the right direction," he handed him the book and started walking over.

"Noooo," Max grabbed his hand to try and stop him.

"Max," the guy smiled his ears perking up a little. "I didn't see you come in…who's this?"

"Oh um this is my brothers um pet?" Max looked at Magnus.

"I'm Magnus, Max's older brother Alec adopted me," he smiled offering his head. "I take it your Simon?"

He nodded and shook his head. "You're a rare breed…" he noted.

"I'm rare everything," Magnus smiled leaning against the counter. "Max mentioned you had some manga to show him?"

"Right, yes I do," Simon smiled and motioned for Max to follow him.

"I'll wait here," Magnus told them.

He watched them go and walked over to a set of tables and chairs and sat down with the book he'd been reading.

"Hi Magnus."

He looked up at the familiar voice and his ears flattened against his head.

"Camille…I never pegged bookstores as your type of scene," he said sitting up.

"They're not," she sat down across from him. "But they're yours." She ran her hand through her hair and looked around. "Not that I see the appeal."

"They're warm and inviting…something I doubt you still know the definition of," he answered. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you," she answered. "Come home Magnus…I miss you."

"Until you want more coke and then you're all too happy to sell me off," he replied. "I'm happy Camille. I like my new owner, he's nice and kind-"

"And he's the son of a man running for Mayor. Do you really think he'll keep you if his parents decided to disown because of you? Do you still think he'd want you then? As a constant reminder of the reason he's no longer welcome in his family."

He opened his mouth to speak and closed it. She had a point…but he had told Magnus that he didn't get along with his family, he wanted to keep him.

"I…I don't believe you…" he shook his head. "Alec wouldn't do that to me."

"He's just another human Magnus. He'll throw you away once he's bored with you."

Magnus hadn't realized what he was going to do until he felt a hand close around his wrist stopping him. He looked up and saw a tall thin blond holding his wrist. His hand almost a few inches away from her face.

"I think its best you go," he told her looking at Magnus.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't antagonize my customers," he looked at her.

She smirked as she stood up. "Watch that temper of your Magnus. It just might get you in trouble one day."

She put on her sunglasses as she walked out of the store.

"Magnus!" Max ran over. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Young man, is this neko yours?" the man asked letting go of Magnus's wrist.

"He's my older brothers. He had to work so we're watching each other," Max answered. "I'm sorry if he caused any trouble."

The man smiled. "It's alright. It wasn't his fault. Simon, could you watch the store for me while I go and run a few errands. I need to meet a man about a rare collector's edition set of encyclopedia's."

Simon nodded. "Yes sir."

"Are you okay?" Max asked again looking at Magnus.

"I'm fine," he waved off his concern and rubbed his wrist. "Was that the manager?"

"Yeah, do you want me to wrap those for you?" he asked pointing to the books.

"Hmm? Oh…are you ready?" Magnus asked looking at Max.

He nodded. "Alec said he'll be here in fifteen minutes. He finished early today."

"Then wrapped they shall be," Magnus stood up and picked up his books.

"Great," Simon smiled and too their books going behind the counter to ring them up.

Magnus took out his wallet and felt another pang of guilt. Alec had taken to giving Magnus money for his own use that he could use to buy whatever he wanted. He mentally shook his head and paid for their books and took the bags.

"Enjoy," Simon waved as they walked outside to wait for Alec.

Alec pulled up a few minutes later and parked getting out and going around to open the doors for them. "How was the book store?"

"It was great," Max grinned. "Simon's gonna save me a new copy of this manga that's coming out soon." He put on his seat belt as he got in.

"How about you? Find anything?" Alec looked at Magnus.

"I picked up a few cook books and another on French history," he answered as he got in.

"Ah? Then I can't wait to try what you cook," Alec smiled closing the door and getting in the driver seat. "So lunch? I'm starving."

* * *

"Max mentioned what happened at the bookstore," Alec said sitting down with a drink and putting his arm around Magnus. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you," Magnus curled up next to him. "It was no big deal…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Magnus gave him a smile.

"So what did you think of the apartment?" Alec asked changing the subject.

"I liked it, very roomy and open," Magnus answered.

"I think I'm going to buy it, for us, and you mentioned you like decorating right?"

"I do. Why?"

"Well, I thought it'd be time to redecorate and I was going to let you handle that…of course if you wanted to."

"You want me to decorate the whole place?" Magnus asked.

"Well yeah, I mean you're going to be living it and you've seen my decorating," Alec chuckled waving to his apartment. "Do you really think I should be put in charge of decorating that whole place?"

Magnus nodded in agreement. "Maybe I should decorate it."

Alec rolled his eyes and kissed him softly. "I think we should go to bed."

"Must we?" Magnus pouted.

"Sadly, we must," Alec picked him up. "My little brother is sleeping right next door. I'd like to send him home as less scared as possible."

"Fine," Magnus nuzzled him. "I suppose I will live until Sunday."

"You are just a little sex kitten aren't you," Alec teased.

"I'm a delicious little sex kitten~" Magnus purred.


	11. Chapter 11

A\N: I decided to try my hand at writing a NekoMagnus fic.I apologize in advance if its kinda bad or I stop writing it. (PS I've been on a TMI idea binge lately so that's the reason for all the fanfics that keep coming out lol.) I do not own the characters. Just some OC's.

Sorry for the long wait, but I give you a long chapter~

Comments are always welcome :)

11\. Domestic Sunday's

Alec yawned as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter resting his chin on his hand as he watched Magnus move about the kitchen making breakfast. His tail moving back and forth lightly thumping against his ankle.

"Coffee." Alec yawned breaking the silence.

Magnus set down the cup of coffee and went back to making breakfast. Alec picked up the cup and took a long drink before setting it down.

"I want you to meet my parents…officially…" Alec said sitting up.

"I thought you didn't like your parents," Magnus replied setting their plates down on the counter and sitting next to him.

"My parent's and I have a love hate relationship," Alec shrugged a little and picked up a piece of toast. "But I love you, and you're a part of my life and I want them to know that no matter what happens, I'm keeping you and they can't do anything that."

"I'll meet them if you want me to," Magnus gave him a smile.

Alec nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for making breakfast."

"You've been up late studying. You needed your sleep," Magnus told him.

"You don't think it's weird I'm going to nursing school is it?" he asked finishing off his coffee. He got up and took their empty plates to the sink and set then in the water before getting more coffee.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with a male nurse, it's cute," Magnus smiled. "Especially the uniforms."

Alec rolled his eyes and smiled. "I am going to shower and then we have some errands to run."

Magnus nodded and finished cleaning up while Alec went to shower and went to the bedroom to change clothes. He pulled on some jeans and a long sleeve sweater and some boots pulling his hair back and holding it in place with a bun.

Alec stepped out fifteen minutes later and pulled on some black jeans with a t-shirt and an old sweatshirt with his sneakers before grabbing his wallet.

"All your clothes have holes in them," Magnus pointed out poking one with a green nail.

"They do not," Alec playfully swatted his hand away.

Magnus smiled innocently and followed him out of their apartment and down the stairs. "Oh, wait," he quickly ran back upstairs and unlocked the door grabbing the collar off the coat rack and clipped it around his neck before going back down.

"Almost forgot…" he put his hands in his pockets as they walked outside.

"You know what, no, take it off," Alec held his hand out.

"But you'll get a fine…" Magnus frowned.

"I don't care."

"Well I do."

"You are so stubborn."

Magnus ear's flattened against his head. "I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be," Alec shook his head and cupped his cheek kissing his forehead. "You don't have anything to be sorry for…let's just…get the errands done so we can come home and you can take it off…and I don't just mean the collar~"

Magnus blushed a little and curled his fingers into his jacket pockets. The desire to hold his hand was a hard one to fight, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't because of the social norms and as much as he hated them, he loved Alec.

Alec held the car door open for him and walked around the to the driver side and got in starting the car. He turned on the radio and carefully pulled out of his parking spot and drove them to the store.

"What are we getting?" Magnus asked grabbing a cart.

"Just groceries. Milk, eggs, pasta, cheese, bacon, the usual," Alec answered taking out his list. "And if we'll be having dinner with my parents, some steaks or pork or something."

Magnus nodded and pushed the cart while Alec got what they needed and put everything in there. He grabbed a couple of magazines and put them in the cart smiling when Alec wrinkled his nose muttering about pointless drama and not needing to know who was dating who.

"I don't read them for the drama, I like the fashion," Magnus defended his magazine's as they waited in line.

"And the drama," Alec added. "I hear you gasping and talking to yourself when you're reading them."

Magnus stuck his tongue out at him and helped put everything on the counter to be rung up.

* * *

"Hey mom..." Alec leaned against the wall outside as Maryse picked up the phone.

"Alexander, this is a surprise," she replied. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering if you and dad would like to come to dinner at my new apartment on Saturday," he answered. "Six or seven? I'm making steak..."

"Alright. Saturday evening. I will let your father know. Is that all?" she asked.

"Yeah...yeah..." he answered.

He hung up as the line went dead and ran a hand through his hair before going back upstairs to the apartment. Magnus was lying on the floor with the magazines scattered about him and a pair of scissors in one hand a cup of tea in the other.

"What's going on here?" Alec asked joining him on the floor. He ran his fingers down his spine and stroked his tail softly.

"I told you, I liked the fashion," Magnus answered ending with a soft purr.

"Mmhm..." Alec nodded and took the scissors and tea and set them on the coffee table and leaned down kissing him. "How about you take a break from fashion."

"Fashion never takes a break," Magnus replied between kisses.

Alec rolled onto his back and pulled him on top wrapping his arms around his waist. "It does for now." He ran his hands under his shirt and stroked his skin as he deepened the kiss. Magnus purred and kissed back wrapping his arms around his neck.

Alec slipped a hand down the back of his pants and teased him enjoying the soft mewls and moans he was receiving.

"Al...Alec..." he moaned softly pushing back into his hand.

He chuckled and pulled his hands back. He sat up a little and pulled off his shirt and watched Magnus take off his own, his pants following soon after.

"Someone's eager," Alec teased raising his hips so Mangus could get his pants off and kissed him rolling them over so he was on top.

"You started it," Magnus playfully nipped his lower lip and ran his nails down his back.

Alec kissed his neck and trailed a hand down between his legs. Magnus whimpered a little as the first finger breached his entrance another soon but gently following. Alec pulled his fingers out and reached under the couch smiling triumphantly as he found a misplaced bottle of lube.

"Told you sticking it in the couch would come in handy," he poured some into his hand and resumed what he was doing.

"And you call me the sex kitten," Magnus teased.

He let out a loud moan as his fingers brushed against the more sensitive part. Alec pulled his fingers out and poured more lube into his hands and coated his member and leaned over him. He kissed him as he thrust in groaning softly and Magnus dug his fingers into his back. He buried his face into his neck as he thrust gripping one of Magnus's leg with his hand and groaned as he clenched with each thrust.

"You know...I'd pay any fine for you..." Alec sighed when they finished. They'd move to lay on the couch with a blanket covering them. "If you didn't wear your collar."

"And you'd get arrested after three fines..." Magnus nuzzled him. "And then I'd be sent to a pound or a shelter or..." he trailed off and curled up more.

"Your tail is so soft," Alec changed the subject gently stroking it.

"And sen...sensitive," Magnus purred as his eyes fluttered at the feeling.

"So I've noticed," Alec chuckled and kissed his cheek before reaching behind him to grab the phone. "How about take out for dinner?"

"Can we order from Taki's?" Magnus asked.

"Course," Alec answered dialing the number.

"I'm gonna shower," Magnus started to get up but Alec stopped.

"Wait for me," Alec winked.


	12. Chapter 12

A\N: I decided to try my hand at writing a NekoMagnus fic.I apologize in advance if its kinda bad or I stop writing it. (PS I've been on a TMI idea binge lately so that's the reason for all the fanfics that keep coming out lol.) I do not own the characters. Just some OC's.

Sorry for the long wait, and I apologize about the lack of pizzazz in this chapter. I am not very pleased with it. The next one will be better. More Camille interactions~ and some cute Malec and Simon/Max fluffiness.

Comments are always welcome :)

12\. Dinner  


"What a quaint little apartment," Maryse said looking around. She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs.

"Magnus decorated it," Alec replied hanging up his parent's coats. "Can I get you anything to drink? We have a few bottles of red wine."

"Alec, please don't beat around the bush, we all know the reason for this dinner," Robert told him.

"Right..." Alec nodded a little. "So that means you don't want a drink?"

"Two glasses of red wine will be fine," Maryse told him.

He nodded and went to the kitchen and took down three wine glasses. He opened a bottle and carefully poured trying not to spill.

"You look nervous..." Magnus frowned walking over.

"I didn't hear you come in," Alec said setting the bottle down. "My parents are here."

"I saw," Magnus nodded a little.

"Did they say anything to you?" he asked.

"They stared for a little bit while I awkwardly took off my jacket and then resumed the very hush hush conversation they were having before I walked inside...and I got the dessert you asked for."

"Thanks...dinner's pretty much finished it's just-"

Magnus leaned in and kissed him. Lingering for a few moments before pulling away. Alec smiled a little and wrapped his arms around him.

"I needed that," Alec sighed.

"You looked like it," Magnus nuzzled him. "I'm going to go change into something more subtle will you be okay?"

"One more kiss," Alec answered.

Magnus smiled and kissed him again before pulling away and going to the bedroom to change. Alec took a few drinks from the bottle before pouring himself some and headed back out to the living room.

"So Magnus decorated?" Maryse asked.

Alec nodded. "I wouldn't know what to do and I thought it'd be a nice project for him...one of his past owners decided that they were going to sue me because I wouldn't let her buy him off of me," he answered.

"And why wouldn't you do that?" She asked.

"Because she was abusive and going to sell him to drug dealers," Alec answered.

"I really wish you would reconsider my offer Alexander," Robert said setting his glass down.

"I am not letting you use Magnus as a pawn in your election," Alec replied. "And this isn't why I invited you for dinner."

"Why don't we let Magnus decide what he wants to do, after all, you said yourself Neko's are people that deserve the right to speak up for themselves," he replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"What offer?" Magnus asked walking over and sitting next to Alec.

"My father has decided to switch his position on Neko rights and to win the vote for neko advocators he want's us, more importantly you, as a way to do that," Alec answered.

"Just a few interviews, photo op's, simple things," Robert added.

"Oh..." Magnus nodded a little. "No thank you."

"Pardon?" Robert asked.

Even Alec looked a little surprised.

"Forgive me for being blunt but...I will not help you bull shit your way into the Mayor's office...I'm not a toy or an object that can be used any way you see fit, so I'll pass," he answered. "Sorry."

"Alexander, are you going to let him speak that way?" Maryse asked shocked.

"I'm sorry, but I thought dad believed Neko's were people and had their own opinions," Alec answered. "Or am I wrong?"

"I think it was a mistake coming here," Robert said standing up. He fixed his tie. "This was a mistake."

"You're very right," Alec nodded.

Maryse sighed as she stood up. "Honestly Alexander, why must you make things so difficult?"

"It's not me that's being difficult," Alec said standing up. "I'm trying to make things work here. I want you both to be proud of me but everything I do only seems to upset you and you know what? I'm done. I'm done trying to fit into your conservative lifestyle and if you can't accept that then I'm sorry."

He shut the front door behind them after the left and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked walking over.

"I'm fine," he sighed. "I knew this wasn't going to work anyway."

"Well...we can still have dinner and we don't have to let the wine go to waste," Magnus offered. "Here you sit here," he led him back to the table and poured them both a glass of wine.

"Magnus you don't need to do this," Alec shook his head. "We can just order take out or something..."

"Nonsense, I'm going to cook dinner and you're going to sit their and look handsome," Magnus told him. "You deserve it."

"I don't feel like I do..." Alec admitted.

"...Is it my fault?" Magnus asked.

"No, none of this is your fault," Alec answered.

He stood up and walked over wrapping his arms around him. "My parent's and I have never really gotten along and I shouldn't have expected more than I was."

"Maybe I should've said yes..." Magnus replied.

"I don't want you to do anything that wouldn't have felt right and I would not have been mad if you decided to help my father. The choices you make are your own Magnus. I never want you to feel obligated to do something okay?"

Magnus nodded a little and kissed him over his shoulder. "I'm still going to make you dinner."

Alec smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll open another bottle of wine and look handsome."


	13. Chapter 13

A\N: Super sorry for the lack of updates. I just finished school so hopefully things will start picking up again :)

Comments are always welcome :)

13\. The Carnival  


"Alec hurry up!" Max yelled upstairs. "You're taking to long!"

"Will you stop yelling? You're going to disturb the neighbor's," Alec scolded as he called back down to Max.

Max rolled his eyes and sat down on the steps.

"He's just excited," Magnus smiled and watched Alec look for his shoes. "It's the carnival."

"Have you ever been?" Alec asked finding his shoes and putting them on before making sure he had his wallet.

"There used to be a festival back home in Spain...but otherwise no," Magnus answered and shook his head. "Is it fun?"

"My parents used to take us when we were kids...It was also the place where I kissed my first boy," Alec chuckled. "Scared my mother shitless by the way when she caught us."

Magnus smiled. "I bet that was one for the memory books."

"Pretty sure I've found one that's even better," Alec replied leaning down and giving him a kiss. "Ready to go?"

Magnus nodded and got up following Alec out of the apartment and downstairs where Max was waiting for them at the bottom. Alec held the door open for them as they stepped outside.

* * *

"You guys be careful okay? Make sure you have your phone on you at all times," Alec told Max as they got out of the car.

Max rolled his eyes and nodded. "I will keep my phone with me at all times, I'll pick up when you call and all that boring stuff now can Simon and I go? We wanna ride the teacups."

"Go on," Alec smiled and watched the two go off in the opposite direction.

Magnus looked around, his ears perked up from all the unusual noises and the bright lights. He looked over when Alec tugged his hand.

"Let's go get some cotton candy, I think you're going to like it," Alec said leading him over to the stand and ordering two bags of cotton candy. One pink and one blue and walked back over to Magnus.

"Open up," he smiled.

Magnus obeyed and Alec popped a piece of the sugary treat into his mouth and watched Magnus's eyes widen in surprise.

"It melts on you tongue," he said.

Alec offered him more and ate a few peices himself. "It's good right?"

Magnus nodded and happily munched on the treat, purring softly and smiling. Alec chuckled, glad that he was enjoying it and looked around. "Wanna go on a few rides?"

He already knew they'd be riding the Ferris wheel but he was saving that for last. He reached down and patted his pocket making sure the box was still in there before spotting the house of mirrors.

"Would you like to go into the house of mirrors?" he asked.

"What's that?" Magnus asked.

He was licking his fingers already finished with his cotton candy and looking very pleased with himself.

"It's sort of fun house and there's mirrors all over the place, and there are also things that jump out at you and try to scare you. It's all fake and cheap but it's a lot of fun. Jace and I used to go in there all the time and try to scare Isabelle," he explained.

He smiled at the memory only to have it falter. Jace and Isabelle still weren't really on civil terms with him and he doubted they ever would be. Magnus noticed and nudged him.

"You can scare me if you want," he offered.

Alec smiled a little. "That's okay. You're the last person I want to scare."

Magnus was a little hesitant as he took Alec's hand. "Well, lead the way to the house of mirrors. If it's something you like, then I want to check it out."

"Alright," Alec nodded and started leading him over to the line.

He sent a quick text to Max to let him know where they were and held Magnus's hand. It was darker then he first remembered. Then again he did spend a lot of nights on his lap top and that can be very damaging on the eyes. The music was even cornier, Magnus was looking around curiously but never let go of Alec's hand. He was a little glad about that.

Alec tried not to laugh as a clown suddenly jumped out in front of them and Magnus hissed taking a step away from it and hiding behind him. He reached up and pet his ears.

"Don't worry, it's just a fake," he assured him as it disappeared.

Magnus blushed a little embarrassed and they continued on walking.

"How about we get some funnel cake?" Alec said once they were outside.

"Oooh funnel cake, yum," Magnus replied and smiled.

"You sit here and I'll be right back," Alec told him.

Magnus nodded and sat down on the bench to wait for Alec. He yelped as someone tackled him and it took him a minute to realize it was Will. He grinned and hugged him back.

"Are you and Jem at the carnival?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"Yeah, we just went on the roller coaster and now Jem's getting us hot dogs," Will answered. "What about you?"

"Alec is getting funnel cake," Magnus grinned.

"I see Will found you," Jem smiled walking over with Alec.

"Tackled me is more like," Magnus fixed his shirt and made room for Alec on the bench.

"Couldn't help it," Will shrugged and took one of the offered hot dogs. "You're so tackable."

"That's not even a word," Magnus pointed out.

"Whatever," Will shrugged.

Jem rolled his eyes. "Come on Will, let's not intrude on their little date more than we already are," he said tugging the neko's ear. "We'll go on the roller coaster's again."

"We should all get together sometime soon, maybe have a barbecue or something," Alec said.

"That'd be fun," Jem nodded. "Call me and we can hash out the details."

Magnus licked some of the powdered sugar off of his fingers and glanced over seeing Alec watching him. He smiled innocently and stuck his finger into his mouth sucking and purring. Alec cleared his throat a little getting a little flushed and Magnus nudged him.

"That a box of candy in your pants or are you happy to see me?" he purred softly.

"It's a surprise," Alec answered. "Just be a little patient okay?"

Magnus pouted a little but nodded. "Okay."

Alec kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go a few more rides okay? Ever been on the tilt a whirl?"

"What's a tilt a whirl?" Magnus asked as they stood up.

"You'll love it," he answered leading him over to the ride.

He pulled the bar down once they were in the ride and moved closer to Magnus. "Just lean when I say okay?" he told him.

Magnus nodded and held onto the bar as the bowls they were sitting started moving and spinning, Alec grinned.

"Okay, now lean," he added.

Magnus raised an eyebrow and followed Alec's lead and leaned. His eyes widened as the bowl suddenly spun in the direction they leaned. Alec nudged him and they leaned in the other direction making it go a little faster and counter clockwise.

He blushed a little when Magnus kissed his cheek and grinned at him. "I'm glad we came."

"Fun's not over yet," Alec smiled.

He helped him off the ride and led him over to the Ferris wheel. He let Magnus get in first and got in after him. He wrapped an arm around his waist once they were a little higher and away from prying eyes and kissed the top of his head.

"You know it's been about six months since I've adopted you?" Alec asked stroking his side.

"Seems longer," Magnus replied.

Alec smiled. "I got you something."

Magnus sat up a little. "You got me something? Why?"

"Because I wanted to," he answered.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box he had and handed it to him. Magnus sat up more and took the box. He looked at Alec before opening it and blinked.

"It's my family crest ring," Alec added. "My siblings and I each have one and...I want you to have mine."

"Alec...this...this is a lot..." Magnus looked at him. "I'm just a pet..."

"You aren't Magnus, you are so much more and I love you and I want you to have this," Alec told him.

"You love me?" Magnus asked.

"Of course I do and if I don't say that enough then I'm sorry," Alec answered stroking his cheek. "But I do. I love you and I want you to have this because you mean everything to me."

He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Magnus's finger.

"I...I love you too," Magnus smiled softly.

Alec pulled him closer and kissed him. "Best trip to the carnival ever," he murmured.


	14. Chapter 14

A\N: Super sorry for the lack of updates. I've been wondering how I wanna work this chapter and I've thought about doing a bit of Mpreg or doing another neko story with that plot line lol. Plus I've been working on an original fantasy novel. (Also can't remember if I mentioned but Alec is going to medical school to specialize in Neko health)

Comments are always welcome :)

14\. Heat

"Magnus?" Alec said walking into the apartment.

He shut the front door and set his keys down and frowned seeing no sign of the other male. He stopped seeing the bedroom door closed and stepped a little closer. He pressed his ear against the door hearing soft keening and mewling. He turned the door knob and quietly opened the bedroom door and blushed at the scene before him.

Magnus was in the bed. In one of Alec's t-shirts that was a few sizes to big on him and his briefs and nothing else. He was spread out, holding the shirt to his nose while his other hand was in his briefs obviously stroking himself off.

Alec licked his lips at the sight of his flushed face. Tail thumping on the bed and ears flattened against his head. He saw Magnus open his eyes and was a bit surprised at how they almost glowed. They were so bright and full of pure arousal.

"Well this is a nice welcome home," Alec smiled walking over.

Magnus blushed and sat up a little. "...I um...Didn't think you'd be home so early..."

"Oh? So you were just going to hide this little thing from me?" Alec asked taking off his shoes and crawling onto the bed. "That's a very naughty thing to do." He leaned in and kissed Magnus, smiling as Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down on top.

"I didn't want to bother you..." Magnus said nuzzling him. "You've been so busy with your school work and helping Cat at the clinic...I could just take care of my heat myself..." he mumbled the last bit blushing. "I've done it before loads of times."

"Heat?" Alec blinked before it dawned on him.

Magnus was a neko. _Of course he'd go into heat,_ Alec said mentally slapping himself.

All neko's went into heat since they were half feline. Alec should've figured Magnus would sooner or later. He looked down at Mangus who was looking at him. He was still blushing but there was worry written in his eyes, his ears flattened against his head more out of fear now.

Alec kissed him again. "You can bother me for something like this Magnus."

"But you have your work for school, I don't want to distract you," Magnus shook his head.

"You are not a distraction Magnus," Alec told him. He kissed his forehead. "Why don't you go run us a bath okay? I'll be there in a bit."

Magnus nodded and after another kiss crawled off the bed going into the bathroom. Alec got up and went back out to the living room and picked up his phone calling Catarina. He got her voicemail and left her a quick message letting her know about Magnus's heat and not being able to work for the week at least. He set his phone on the charger and took off his shirt and jeans as he walked back to the bathroom. He dropped his boxers and got in the tub behind Magnus.

"When did it start?" Alec asked referring to his heat as he wrapped an arm around his middle.

"...Wednesday...I just took a few showers and it helped...until today..." Magnus answered tucking his head under his chin.

"Three days of that? You should've said something..." Alec kissed his neck. He stroked his side. "What did your other owners used to do?"

"The first few times they took me to one of those breeders, I've usually just been picked for how I look," Magnus said.

"Did it help?" Alec asked.

"For the most part," he answered with a small shrug. "A few of them just put me on the little pills that supposed to stop it, but I got to sick..."

Alec frowned. "I'm sorry."

Magnus shifted around a bit until he was facing Alec with his legs on either side of his. Alec kept his arms around him and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you," Alec murmured giving him a kiss.

Magnus blushed, kissing back and moving closer to press against him. Alec ran his hands down his side and reached down kneading his ass between his hands and kissed down his neck. His skin got warmer with each touch and he got more responsive, letting Alec run his hands over him as he pleased.

"How about we go back to the bed," Alec murmured reluctantly pulling away. "It'll be much more comfortable."

Magnus nodded and moved so Alec could get up and followed suit. Alec took his time drying him off before he scooped him up making Magnus laugh. His tail thumped gently against his leg as he carried him back to the bedroom where he laid him on the bed. He got on top and kissed Magnus again. He groaned softly as Magnus rocked his hips upwards rubbing against him making a small keening noise in the back of his throat.

"So pretty," Alec murmured kissing the column of his throat.

Magnus purred and whined when Alec started to pull away.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Alec promised leaning up to kiss him. "Never going to leave you."

He worked his way downward peppering Magnus's skin with soft kisses nudging his thighs apart, lining each one with kisses. He stroked his tail with one hand. Magnus purring and moaning. He worked his way back up, wrapping a hand around Magnus's length and stroking softly.

"You gonna cum for me?" Alec whispered nipping the side of his neck and sucking.

Magnus curled his finger into Alec's arm as he came, mewling softly. Alec stroked him through and pulled his away. He raised an eyebrow as Magnus caught his hand brought it to his mouth licking his fingers and taking them into his mouth sucking. He pulled away and licked his lips.

"Feel a little better?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded and nuzzled him. He nudged Alec onto his back and moved downward. He licked the tip of Alec's member before taking him into his mouth and started sucking. Alec groaned and reached down to grab his hair.

"I was supposed to be making you feel good," Alec chuckled as Magnus took him deeper into his mouth.

Magnus just smiled around his length and swirled his tongue around the tip before sitting up. "That can go both ways right?" he asked. "Making you feel good, makes me feel good. Not because I have to, but because I want."

He sank down on Alec's member and bit his lip. Alec reached up and grabbed his hips thrusting upwards causing Magnus to stutter in his movements before he found his rhythm again and started rocking his hips. Alec ran his gaze over him. Magnus with his eyes closed, face flushed, riding him.

Alec sat up pulling him against him, keeping one arm around his waist and the other tangled in his hair. He thrust up every time Magnus came down. Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Love you," He moaned. "So much."

Alec smiled and pressed their forehead's together. "Love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

A\N: Super sorry for the lack of updates. I've been working a few new fics instead of working on my olds lol

Comments are always welcome :)

15\. Accidents

Alec winced and blinked a few times as he woke up. The first thing he saw were the white walls, and the first thing he heard was a steady beeping noise. He winced as he turned his head and saw a heart monitor.

"Oh Alec."

"Ow, ow, ow," Alec tensed as Isabelle hugged him. "Why am I in the hospital?" He coughed.

"You got hit by a car a few weeks ago," she said pulling away. "We were so worried about you...the doctor's said that you might not wake up."

"Yeah well it'll take a lot more than a car to get rid of me," he replied with a small smile. "How's Magnus?"

"Oh...we didn't bring him with us..." she answered. "Mom hired a sitter to watch him."

"A sitter?" Alec sucked in a sharp breath as he sat up. "Why would you hire a sitter? Those people are shit. Give me the phone."

"Alec, you need to lie back down, you had serious internal bleeding, and you needed surgery," Isabelle told him.

"I do not want Magnus left alone with a sitter," he told her. "Give me your phone, or I'll get a nurse to get me one."

"Only because I know you will," she said, picking up her bag.

He took her phone and dialed Jem's number laying back against the pillow's.

"Jem Castair's speaking," he answered.

"Hey...it's Alec," Alec said.

"Hey, how are you doing? I heard about the accident," Jem replied.

"I'm fine...well I feel fine," Alec said. "Listen, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course," Jem answered. "What do you need?"

"My parent's hired a sitter to watch Magnus...do you think you could get rid of them and stay with Magnus? Maybe bring him here a little later?" Alec asked. "I understand if you can't..."

He ignored Isabelle's eye roll.

"Yeah, no problem," Jem answered.

"I'll call the sitter ahead of time and let them know," Alec told him. "I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it Alec. You just get your rest okay?" Jem told him.

"I will do my best," Alec chuckled a little and rubbed his chest.

He hung up and handed Isabelle her phone back. "And where's mom and dad?"

"Press interviews. Pretty sure you getting hit by that car has won dad the election. Sympathy votes go a long way you know," she answered.

"And Jace?"

"Babysitting Max."

"And you're here because...?"

"You're my older brother and I care about you. Now I'm going to go let the doctor know you're awake so they can check you over."

Alec sighed and waited.

* * *

Alec looked up from the card game he was playing with Isabelle and saw Jem standing in the doorway with Will and Magnus. He was standing close to Will, who in turn had his arm around Magnus.

"Hey you," Alec smiled.

Isabelle leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Magnus didn't even glance at her as he walked over to Alec, with a little prodding from Will, and rubbed his arm. Alec patted the spot next to him.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Magnus said.

"You won't. I promise," Alec replied. "Come on."

Magnus carefully sat on the bed and Alec wrapped his good arm around him and stroked his hair.

"The sitter wouldn't let me come see you..." Magnus said into his neck. "I...I got scared that you wouldn't come home."

"You know I'll always come home," Alec assured him.

Alec stroked his hair, listening to him purr. Magnus fell asleep a half hour later curled up against Alec with his head tucked under his chin.

"Magnus can stay with me until you get out of the hospital," Jem told him. "Unless you want him to stay with your sister?"

"My apartment doesn't allow pet's," Isabelle answered. "I'm going to get something from the cafe."

"I take it family doesn't like that you adopted him?" Jem asked.

"Despite my father's sudden flip of interest and being all for neko rights. No, no one except Max, my younger brother. He really likes hanging out with him," Alec answered. "How was he? When you went to get him? How was the sitter?"

"Honestly? I don't think your parent's cared whether or not the sitter they got was qualified," Jem answered.

"She was very rude," Will added from where he was sitting. "To me and to Jem."

Alec sighed and rubbed Magnus's back. "Are you sure you don't mind keeping him? The doctor said I won't be able to leave for another week and a half..."

Jem nodded. "It'll be nice having him," he smiled.

"I really appreciate it," Alec said. "I just don't like the idea of him being alone, and I do not like the idea him being with a sitter. And I like the idea of him being with my family even less."

"I don't want to leave you..." Magnus mumbled, looking up at him.

"I know, but you can't stay here," Alec told him. "Believe me, I like the idea of you staying as much as you, but the hospital won't allow it. It'll just be for another week or so. And you can visit me."

"Promise?" Magnus asked.

"Promise," Alec answered.

"Will and I will let you guys have some time to yourselves before visiting hours are over," Jem said, standing up with Will.

He shut the door behind them and Magnus sat up a little.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said. "When I heard about what happened...I...I thought you were gonna die."

"Don't think like that," Alec told him. "I'm not going anywhere okay?"

Magnus nodded a little. "You better not."


End file.
